


Best-Laid Plans

by railise



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-04
Updated: 2013-03-04
Packaged: 2017-12-04 07:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/railise/pseuds/railise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur planned a nice little break for Guinevere and himself.  Of course, it's raining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best-Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** Arthur convinces Gwen to go camping. Could be smutty outdoor shenanigans, could be shenanigans of the everything-goes-wrong type.  
>  **Author's Notes:** Shenanigans gave way to fluff in the writing. :)

It had sounded like a good idea when Arthur proposed it; a chance to get away from the pressures of court and simply spend some time together, even if it was only for one day and night. However, as Gwen huddled closer to him underneath the makeshift tent he had constructed out of a large oilskin and a low-hanging tree branch, rain pouring down in sheets all around them, she thought it might have been best just to lock themselves in their chambers. Whilst she had never been particular about most luxuries, a soft, dry bed and a freshly-cooked meal sounded wonderful right about now.

"Cheese?" Arthur asked, holding out a chunk that he had just fished out of his pack. They had planned on cooking their dinner over a campfire, and in fact had a brace of rabbits which Arthur had hunted earlier. But, even if the rain stopped now, finding firewood would be a challenge, which meant hot food was essentially out of the question.

Well, there was nothing for it. They were stuck in the middle of the woods until it the weather cleared, and would simply have to make the best of the evening. "Thank you," Gwen said quietly, accepting the cheese and taking a bite.

"There's bread in here, too... somewhere," Arthur said, rummaging through his pack. "Ah! There." He set the loaf, wrapped in a cloth, on the ground beside himself, and pulled a bottle of wine out next. And then, after some more rummaging, a pair of goblets. Curiously, Gwen leaned over; what was in that bag, that it took him so long to find anything? Arthur glanced over and leaned the opening of the pack away from her with a little smile. "No peeking."

Now, Gwen was very curious. "Why shouldn't I peek?" she asked, beginning to return his smile. "Arthur, what have you brought?"

"Nothing," he teased, moving the pack further away.

" _Arthur._ " Her smile grew. "What is it?"

He eyed her for a moment, then laughed. "Fine." After trading her the bag for the cheese she was holding, he set that food aside with the bread.

"What on earth...?" From the pack, Gwen carefully pulled out a length of plum-hued silk, followed by four pouches. She tried to hold up the fabric, but there was not enough space in their shelter to really do so.

"It's a dressing gown," he told her wryly.

"It's lovely. I think," she giggled, as she could not actually tell anything about its style. "The silk is gorgeous, anyway." Arthur chuckled.

She set the dressing gown carefully on her lap, so that it would not get wet from the rain falling near the opening of their shelter. She then picked up the largest of the pouches, which also happened to be the lightest. What she found inside made her raise an eyebrow. "Rose petals?"

"They would have been shaken out onto our bedding, had we been able to lay our bedding out," he explained. As it were, their blankets and pillows were as sodden as everything else, save for one afghan which was tucked in Gwen's pack. Fortunately, it was warm out even despite the rain, but they would likely need that once night set in.

Reaching for the second largest pouch, Gwen exclaimed happily when she peeked inside. "Dates!" She was very fond of the fruit, yet she did not often allow herself to have them, due to their expense. "You shouldn't have," she said, but her smile gave away her pleasure at the gesture.

Arthur gave a playful shrug. "Perhaps not, but I did, anyway."

He gestured for her to continue exploring, so she picked up the third largest pouch, and gasped when a fine, bejeweled necklace spilled out into her lap. "Arthur!"

"Don't even try to tell me I should not have. You're the queen of Camelot-- and moreover, my wife and the love of my life. If I want to drape you in jewels, I will."

Well, when he put it _that_ way, it would be petulant of her to refuse it... even if she was worried about how dear it must have been. "I'm afraid to wear it, in case something should happen to it."

"There's no point in having it if you do not wear it," he pointed out, picking it up. "Move your hair?"

Once the necklace was in place, Gwen let her fingers run over its delicate goldwork. "It's beautiful, Arthur. Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it." he said softly, and she realized that it had meant a lot to him that she was pleased by that particular gift. It was still so soon after her coronation that she did not yet feel like a queen, and he was evidently more aware of that than she had thought; meanwhile, she was well aware how happy it made him to have her as his queen. This necklace was an interesting, yet effective way of expressing all of that.

"I do like it, very much," she assured him, resting her hand on his until she caught sight of the fourth and smallest pouch, picking it up when she did. "What's in this one?"

"That one's about as useful as the rose petals right now," he said.

Reaching in, Gwen removed a vial, and simply looked questioningly at Arthur.

"It's an oil scented with lavender, meant for your skin."

She just looked at him for a moment, then said in amusement, "A silk dressing gown, rose petals, scented oil... this was never meant to be a simple night, camped out in the woods, was it?"

"I... may have had some ideas," he admitted with a slightly mischievous smile.

Gwen leaned over to give him a kiss. "I am even more disappointed by the rain, then."

"As am I," he murmured.

She glanced around them, then carefully replaced most of her gifts into the pack, and set it aside. "Can you slide the food over a bit? Closer to the edge of the 'tent,'" she suggested.

He clearly had no idea why she asked it of him, but did so anyway. "Like that?"

"Perfect." Carefully, so as not to dislodge their shelter, Gwen shifted to straddle his lap, thankful that her riding costume consisted of a skirt instead of trousers. Once she was settled over him, her fingers linked behind his neck and his hands on her waist, she became a little uncertain. They had done something sort of like this once, but never in such a confined area. "Do you think we can make this work?" she asked hesitantly.

Arthur grinned widely. "Oh, we can. Let me prove it to you..."


End file.
